True Feelings
by Blackcat0989
Summary: Haou's been ignoring me recently... he hasn't been listening to my advice and has forbidden me from leaving the castle when he does ... Haou... what's wrong? Have I done something to anger you? Will I ever see the Haou I used to know again? Yohan's POV


Black: it's been a while since I last uploaded something… just a short one-shot I did from an idea I saw on Deviantart. Idea goes to AngelxofxHell… and I don't own Yugioh GX.

* * *

"Haou, stay here… please…" I was almost at the begging stage, the desperation clear in my voice.

"Get out of my way." My king's voice was dripping with annoyance, boredom and frustration. He glared at me, probably trying to scare me. I looked down, not saying anything more. Haou glided past me, his head held high. I didn't try to stop him, I didn't even look at him.

_Why do you insist on fighting? What will you gain? Our enemies are growing stronger and stronger, they are going to find a weakness in your seemingly impenetrable armour._

_I wonder__…__ Hoau__…__ why are you always so cold? Even though you have me__…__ am I not enough for you? Am I not good enough for the supreme king of the Dark world? Would you rather have someone else? Am I that insignificant to you? I pray that you would either listen to me and heed my advice__…__ or discard me, reject my love and let me find my own way__…__ my own way to death._

_I wish you would at least allow me to go with you__…__ I mean__…__ if something were to happen to you__…__ I don__'__t know what I__'__d do__…__ I wouldn__'__t be able to live anymore__…__ no__…__ Haou__…__ I wouldn__'__t be able to survive without you. I__'__m addicted to you, to your smell, your touch, the sound of your voice. If I have to go a single day without you, I feel as if I will wither and die. You presence is like a drug to me, you calm me and without you, I know that I will suffer. _

_Don__'__t do this to me__…__ please__…__ my love__…__ my life__…_

_Don__'__t go off into battle, don__'__t risk your life for a meaningless cause. Don__'__t leave me alone__…_

I stood where he had left me for what felt like hours, though it may have only been a minute or two. When I came back to myself, I was still standing in the middle of the corridor, my eyes glued to the floor, tears streaming down my face and falling into the crimson carpet.

I start to walk, unsure of where I was going, my vision blurred by my sorrowful tears. I just kept walking forward, turning every so often, until I came to a doorway. I knew this doorway, the entrance to the palace gardens. It was where I'd always go if I needed time to myself, time to think.

I stumbled into the beautiful, flower-filled garden, following the cobbled path winding beneath the flowering cherry blossoms. The petals floated to the ground, falling like rain. I stopped in the middle of the path and held out my hand, catching a single petal in the middle of my palm. I brought it close to me, smiling gently even though I was still breaking apart inside.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, not really talking to anyone, not realising that there was someone else in the garden with me. "Am I really worth nothing anymore?"

"You are worth a lot more than nothing." a voice came from behind me, mildly startling me. I turn slowly, my tear-filled orange eyes locking with gold.

"Haou…" I whisper, tears once again blurring my vision. I lower my head, hiding my eyes from my love's gaze, not wanting him to see me cry. I heard his armoured boots tapping against the cobbled stone, coming closer and closer to me. His arms encircled my waist, drawing me into a tight embrace. He rested his head on my chest, his duo-brown hair tickling my neck. I stared down at him, starting to feel tears running down his face too, the salty water from our combined tears soaking into my clothes.

"Yohan… I'm so sorry… I haven't been listening to you, forbidding you from accompanying me when I ride out, making you worry about me. I'm so sorry…" Haou's normally cold voice broke into a sob, and he gripped me tighter. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back, and rested my chin on his head. I crooned to him, trying in every way that I knew to comfort him.

"It's ok, Haou. Everything's alright." I murmured to him, one of my hands travelling to his hair.

We stayed in that position for some time, the cherry blossom petals falling around us, looking to me like pink snow. I smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in so long. My eyes closed and I sighed. I heard Haou echo my sigh and his grip on me relax, though our arms remained around each other's waist. We didn't move, both of us content to stay like that for the rest of our lives.

"So Haou," I murmur to him, burying my face in his hair. "These are your true feelings..."

* * *

Black: *sigh* that was nice… it's different… some how that feels different from writing Spiritshipping… it's obviously different from Puzzleshipping or Mobiumshipping… though that was a crappy ending… ^^' Hey, I just noticed something… there aren't any random comments from any characters in this story! Guess that's because Yohan and Haou aren't the type to talk here…

Yohan: Yo!

Black: … I spoke to soon… ^^'

Haou: Review… or I will add your soul to Super Fusion!

Black: ^^" Haou… don't kill anyone please …


End file.
